Different Personalities
by jodie-lee
Summary: Sora is just a normal teenager with a terrible life.Kairi is just your typical girl who likes to get into trouble,Her life is way more then terrible.When her and Sora meet,Will he change her life?R&R,no flames.


Author's Note:Unfortunately I don't own any of the character's in this story,Sad I know...But I do own this story and that's it.Nothing more..Now it's time for me to walk away...Walking...Walking...OK!! never mind,I have to type this story so that way your entertained.Hopefully you will enjoy this story.Now I can start typing,Wait I am typing.Ok,Now I can start typing the story.

Summary:Sora is just a normal teenager with a terrible life.Kairi is just your typical girl who likes to get into trouble,Her life is way more then terrible.When her and Sora meet,Will he change her life?R&R,no flames.

Pairings:SxK,TxS,RixOC,RoxN

Chapter 1:Life as it is

Part one

The sun was peeking over the ocean,Sora stared at the colors reflecting on the ocean.He sighed and looked to his left,He saw a girl about his age.She had really red hair.He couldn't take his off of her,because of the fact that her eyes glistened in the sun.The young girl looked at him and smiled.He smiled back.Before he could say anything,she walked away.He sighed again and looked at the water.The sun was already up and shining the entire island.He looked sad but only because school was going to start soon.He got up and brushed off the sand on his shorts,he picked up his shoes and started walking back to his house.He knew that his mom was gonna be up soon and of course she would have to tell him to do his daily chores.He hated those chores.He hated her,he couldn't stand her.People think that he has a normal life but he doesn't.His mom always beats him when he doesn't do anything right or unless he brings home a bad report card.

He didn't realize that he was almost home,He couldn't take his mind off of that girl he saw earlier.Perfect,He stood their at his steps.Their she was,still in her robe and waiting for him.She gave him her famous pissed off look.He tried not to look at those ice cold eyes.They gave him the chills when he saw them.She stared him down like she was about to attack him.He stood their motionless,He waited for her to say something.But instead,she went inside and locked the door.He walked away and he decided he would go back to where he was and wait until 5 pm just to piss her off.

Part two

_'Okay,maybe he won't notice me...Man he's hot,Maybe even more then hot.Damn,I don't even know him and I'm already saying things about him.Well he is hot,He does have really pretty eyes..'_She thought,Still staring at the ocean because of the colors that the sun were giving off.She turned her head to see him staring at her._'SHIT!!He's looking at me,Should I run..No that would be rude,I'll just smile at him...'_She thought and she smiled at him._'He smiled back!!I feel like a new me...OK,now I'm gonna go.'_She thought and walked away.She wished that she didn't leave but she has to be home before her dad wakes up._'Maybe I should take the short cut?OK let's do it.'_She thought and climbed up a rock.She kept climbing up rocks,when she made it to the top of the rock mountain,She had to run because her dad gets up at 7 and it's almost 7.She made it to her house,But she only found her dad standing in the steps waiting for her to get home.

"Where have you been?"He asked.

"I was at the ocean watching the sun.."She responded with an attitude.

"Don't give me an attitude...I will hurt you again like I did last time."

"Please don't do that again,It still hurts."

"Then don't give me an attitude.."

"Ok,Where's mom?"She asked.

"She left,She said she didn't want to be with me any more."

"Oh...I don't blame her."

"NOW YOU CAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WAIT FOR ME!!!"He yelled.

"But daddy..."

"Don't but daddy me..Now do it before I hurt you worse then last time."He said,Kairi walked to her room and waited for him.She had tears falling down her face._'God I fucking hate him...I wish he didn't rape me any more.'_She thought,And she saw him walk into her room.He threw her onto the bed and slid his self inside her.She was crying so hard that she couldn't breathe.He was hurting her with each thrust._'OWWW,he's hurting me even worse then last time...Oww,This is gonna hurt for a while now..I can't take it anymore.'_She thought,She grabbed onto her blanket and pulled her self up and when she free of him she took off._'I'm gonna go back to the beach and stay their over night..'_She thought as she made her way back to the beach.

Part three

Sora was sitting on the sand watching the people play in the water,building sand castles,and talking to each other.He pulled off his shirt and placed it behind him,he laid back and rested his head on it._'Man,It's really hot out today...I hope that girl comes back,I wanna know her name.'_He thought as he closed his eyes.It was only 5 minutes later when he heard crying.He opened his eyes and sat up,He looked around him but didn't see any one.He turned his head to the left to find the red head again.He got up and walked over to her.

"Excuse me ma'am."He said.The girl looked at him and placed her face back in her hands._'HOLY SHIT!!It's him again..and he doesn't have no shirt on!!DAMN!He's got a six pack!!.'_She thought.

"What do you want?"She asked.

"Ummm,I wanted to see if you were okay."He said.

"I'm fine...Who are you?"She asked.

"Oh,Where are my manners?"He said,The young girl giggled.

"My name is Sora.Can I ask what your name is?"

"Kairi."She said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kairi."He said and he bowed like a prince would do.She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Your funny."She said.

"That's just who I am."

"Hmm,I wish I had a life like you."

"Huh..What are you talking about?"He asked.

"I mean,You seem like you have a perfect life...Me,My life is horrible."

"Please,My life is terrible,I get slapped in the face,I have a mother that locks me outside and She beats me when I bring home bad report cards."

"Mine's worse..."

"Oh...You don't have to tell me.."

"Okay,I need to go to the store,My dad would be looking for me if I didn't come home on time."She said and left._'I can't believe I lied to him.'_She thought.

"K,It was nice meeting you."He said and waved.Kairi waved good bye too._'I hope I get to see her again...She seems like a fun person to get along with.'_He thought and went back to relaxing.Kairi tried to hide from where her father wouldn't find her.

Author's Final words:Thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed it,Now if you please review I would happy. :O)

Next Chapter:"Sora!"She yelled.

"Don't talk to him."Her father said.

"But daddy,Leave me alone..."She said and slapped him.

"Now your in for it!!"He said and wrapped his hands around her neck.


End file.
